


Lights and Cameras

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Actor AU, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF! Yuuri, Baby Yuri, Guess the characters, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, a bit of cross over, and what anime they are from, characters will be added soon, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “You’ve been doing action movies right?” Victor asked and Yuuri nodded.“Did you have any girlfriends? As reference for your romance scenes?” Victor asked out of nowhere, the poor Alpha blushed and shook his head vigorously, “Lovers instead?” the same answer from the Japanese, the poor Alpha was all red from the inquiry.“Aw… I had a boyfrie-” Yuuri on his knees putting his hands up and shaking his head, "Please stop"





	Lights and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta reader and editor Dr. Elli and I would like to thank her for putting up with me, I've been busy lately since I'm back in law school.
> 
> as regards to my other on going fic, I'm going to put it on hiatus since I'm having a writer's block and a bit discouraged from other negative comments. I'm scared what to write in it at the moment, I'm trying to regain my courage at writing off my ideas so please bear with me? thank you.

Title: Lights and Cameras

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: On Going

 

 

****

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

****

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

****

 

 

Chapter 1

 

“Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Feltsman thank you for choosing LME as your agency” greeted by the cosplaying President.

 

“Your country and agency will have a good impact on Vitya’s starting career” replied by Victor’s manager.

 

“Thank you for taking me in as a rookie, Mr. Takarada” Victor gave his heart shaped smile as he carried the small Russian boy in his arms while the cute poodle panted and cutely rolled his tongue out.

 

“Please call me Lory and who’s the little boy?” asked by Lory, the shy boy hugged Victor’s neck and buried his face in the crook of Victor’s neck, Victor chuckled at the shy gesture of the boy.

 

“His name is Yuri Plisetsky, he’s the son of Vitya’s step sister who just passed away” explained Yakov.

 

“And I decided to adopt him” looking down at the boy with a smile.

 

“I can understand since you’re Omega” smiled by Lory, “I have a granddaughter myself, her mom died in a plane crash and my son is too busy with work overseas, so she’s with me right now and I’m helping her cope with everything” explained by the Director of the agency, “I don’t mind you bring him around with or even with work” he added.

 

“Thank you” Victor appreciated the Director, “I don’t know where or to whom I’ll leave little Yura since he doesn’t like other people other than me, Papa Yakov or Mama Liliana” bouncing the boy who’s clinging to him tightly.

 

“Good morning Shacho” greeted by a tall Japanese man.

 

“Good morning my boy! Oh and you brought in the twins!” chuckled by the President.

 

“Well, mommy is out for a photo shoot with her friends and I can’t call my father out since he’s having a meeting with Yuuri-kun and the other actors” replied by Ren.

 

“Sorry we’re late, Boss!” another tall man entered the office as the man looked like Ren.

 

“Kou!” greeted by the President, poor Victor cringed at the smell of the room as it was now full of Alphas, another man peeked at the door, he was rather appealing to Victor’s nose as his scent wasn’t that bad like the two Alphas, and Victor assumed the Japanese was unmated since his Alpha scent was like sweet peppermint.

 

And then a parade of Alphas entered and some of them is with their mates, “Hi?” the Alpha with the good scent greeted the boy and Victor tried to coo the boy to say hi to the Alpha, the three years old boy continued to cling on Victor and avoided him.

 

“I have candies~” cooed by the man as he showed some Pocky, the boy glanced at him and looked at Victor first then shyly turned away from the man and again looked at him.

 

“Take it, Yuri” said by Yakov chuckling.

 

“He’s Yuri too?” asked the man.

 

“Before anything else, everyone please meet our new members of the LME family!” said Lory as his assistant started to spread and shower him with sakura petals, Yakov looked at him with horror, “Everyone please meet Victor Nikiforov, but I think Yuuri-kun is well aware of that, but that aside, Victor-san has just retired from competitive skating and decided to start his career as a rookie actor here in LME”

 

“Everyone please introduce yourselves~” said by the cosplaying President, who was wearing kimono.

 

“I’m Kou Hizuri and I think you know me already” smiled by the man who looked like Ren.

 

“A big fan, Mr. Hizuri” complimented by Yakov, “Pardon me, I’m Yakov Feltsman, Vitya’s former coach and no his manager”

 

“You forgot you’re my adoptive father too” chuckled Victor.

 

“I’m Ren Tsuruga, and these are my sons Renji and Kyoji” smiled by the actor.

 

“H-hello” bowed by the gentle Alpha who offered chocolates, “I’m Yuuri Katsuki, a big fan of yours, Nikiforov-san” he said shyly and the other Alphas laughed at him.

 

“I’m Takumi Walker and this is my wife Misaki” introduced by the British blonde man.

 

“Yuuto Ayase and my wife Haruka” said by the man with smaller glasses holding his wife by the waist.

 

“Kaname Kuran” nodded by the brunette man, “I’m Yuuki Kuran” she smiled.

 

“Len Tsukimori and she’s my wife” said by the cerulean haired man with cold eyes, “I’m Kahoko Tsukimori” she smiled.

 

“Again, I’m Victor Nikiforov, and this is my son, Yuri and our cute fluffy puppy, Makkachin” the cute poodle barked as a greeting.

 

“Awww! Look Yuu-kun Makkachin looked like your Vicchan!” said by Haruka.

 

“Well, we all know Yuuri got Vicchan because Victor-san got Makkachin” this time it was Kahoko.

 

“Yuu-chan also named his dog after Victor-san you know” the Alpha men burst out laughing, “Looks like the girls are selling our single friend!” poor Yuuri was deep red from embarrassment.

 

“Well, good for Yuuri since he’ll be leading this new series and Victor-san as his leading partner” laughed by Kuu and he continued, “This TV series or show as I briefed with the others is an action, romantic comedy since I want everyone to improve their acting by touching something that’s out of their acting scope” said by Kuu.

 

“Understood sensei!” they all agreed.

 

“Now that things have been explained and everyone has been introduced, by next week things will be finalized with all the cast for the new TV series, everyone is dismissed except Yuu-kun and Victor-san” smiled by the President.

 

As the two remained with the poodle, Yuri and Yakov, “I want you both to prepare for the role, I’ll have both of you live under one roof and act your roles in real life” Yuuri grew pale as he knows what his Boss’s plans.

 

 

~Chapter END~

 

A/N: my redemption from my other Actor AU fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas!


End file.
